


Late for This, Late for That

by a_static_world



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Finn and Poe, Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Top Finn (Star Wars), because I said so, confused!poe, i cant stop myself, i miss general leia organa, no actual sexytime but it is spicy, not really spoilers but don't read if you don't want i guess?, sassy Rey, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_static_world/pseuds/a_static_world
Summary: Poe Dameron was chronically late. For meetings, for training, for drinks and dinner and parties and plays.Not that he’d seen many plays, lately, what with the galaxy needing saving and all.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Late for This, Late for That

Poe Dameron was chronically late. For meetings, for training, for drinks and dinner and parties and plays. 

Not that he’d seen many plays, lately, what with the galaxy needing saving and all. 

He’d always brushed it off with an easy smile, the kind that made his face feel slimy, and a suave “oh, late for this, late for that.” And people bought it. Oh, that’s General Dameron. Greatest pilot we’ve got, impeccable on the battlefield, late for everything else. Rey even began telling him to arrive an hour before the actual event so he’d show up on time. (He was, regardless, consistently fifteen minutes late.) 

It was a habit left from his spice-running days, he guessed. Lingering at home to give an appearance of not really leaving, taking the long ways around. Not that he was paranoid. Just...careful. 

He knew all of this drove Finn absolutely fuckin’ nuts. 

“How,” he asked one night, on what Poe was definitely not counting as their fourth date post-galaxy-saving. 

“How is it you have the sharpest timing in battle, but on ground it’s like your watch turns itself backwards?”

Poe felt his oily smile click into place, felt the words forming around his teeth and on his tongue without even thinking. 

“Oh, you know, late for this, late for that.”

He wondered why his gut clenched when Finn just sipped his drink. 

He strolled into the command center an hour and a half late the next morning, stomach doing backflips when he saw Finn already sitting at their desk. He’d made Finn his co-general, his equal in every respect. He’d done it without thinking; the first person that popped into his head when Lando spoke about needing people around was Finn, and he’d never looked back. Never wondered why Finn and not Rey, who had trained under Leia, or Lieutenant Connix, or a myriad of higher-ranking rebel leaders. (Deep down he knew why, but those thoughts weren’t right for now, not when things were good.)

Poe leaned against the doorframe, cleared his throat, knowing that sneaking up on a battle-trained stormtrooper, however accidentally, was never a good idea. Finn whirled around in his seat, seemingly on what Leia had liked to call a “face journey,” his expression shifting from relief to anger to stone. He turned back to the desk, and Poe guiltily went to grab them some caf. 

He found Rey at the junker of a caf machine, eyes closed, nose-deep in what Poe knew from experience to be her second cup of the day. He cleared his throat again, though he knew that Rey’s force-whatever had let her know he was coming well in advance. She merely cracked an eye open in response, not setting her cup down until it was drained. 

“So...Finn?” The question came out more tremulous than Poe had wanted, despite his best efforts. 

“He’s pissed about you being late to your date. He loves you, and you love him, and you need to get your heads out of your asses about it.” Rey whirled out of the room, leaving Poe with two cups of caf and the feeling like he was going to vomit. 

He set Finn’s cup down, gingerly, remembering the way his face looked earlier. Finn wasn’t one to overly express emotion, unless it was in the heat of battle. The relief on his face that Poe was there...it was something new. Because it was always the two of them, always. Never one without the other, at times seeming to share a brain, communicating in glances and nods and expressions. Poe shook his head, finally sitting himself down, feeling Finn’s eyes on his back. 

“Where were you?”

Again, the slickness of the smile, the feeling of those words coated his mouth, a natural reaction to counter the bile that rose in response to the worry in Finn’s voice. 

Finn’s voice, quieter. 

“If you say those goddamn words again, I will leave. I will leave and you can be general all by your fuckin’ self, because I am sick of it. I am sick of worrying about you every morning, sick of wondering every damn time we go out if I’ve gone too far this time, if you just won’t show up next time.” Finn’s voice broke, and Poe felt his heart go with it. On an instinct, he grabbed the other man’s hand, trying to put every word he couldn’t say into the squeeze. Finn met his eyes, soft and open and wondering. 

And damnit, Poe just had to kiss him. 

So he did, and then Finn’s hands were in his hair, on his jacket, tugging closer until Poe was out of his chair and on his knees, Finn leaning down to kiss him, not letting go for a second until he absolutely had to, resting their foreheads together as they breathed. Somewhere, Poe thought, as Finn maneuvered him off the floor and onto his lap, lips on his like he couldn’t wait any longer, somewhere Leia was absolutely cackling to herself about this. Just losing her goddamn mind as much as Poe was because now Finn’s hands were under his shirt and oh, Poe hoped to god Leia wasn’t looking anymore. 

Somehow, they managed to get through their workday without completely shredding the other’s clothing to bits. The moment the day was over, though, Finn was up and hauling Poe to his quarters, hand in hand and, several times, mouth to mouth. 

And for once, Poe was happy to cede control. 

Afterwards, when they were lying there, sweaty and tangled and breathing hard, Poe couldn’t help but flip over and gaze, starry-eyed, at the man he loved. 

Loved. 

It clanged through his chest, made his muscles seize up with the force of it, the strength of it. It shouldn’t surprise him as much as it did, that he could love and be loved this fiercely. He had always known that he and Finn shared something special, something soul-deep and nearly immediate. (How could they not, with everything they had been through?)

So he gazed at Finn, knowing that out of everywhere he’d been, everything he’d seen, this was where he was meant to be. 

“I have been late to nearly everything in my life. Late for this, late for that,”

Poe paused, leaning up to kiss Finn gently, chaste in spite of everything that had just been done. 

“But I will never be late for the love of my life.”

Finn’s answering grin made Poe see stars.

**Author's Note:**

> hello  
> I Literally Can't Stop Writing Them  
> I wrote this maybe 14 hours after I wrote my nye post  
> extra points if you guess the song the title is from ;)  
> also im making 2020 the year I finally break 1k on every post (please don't hold me to this)  
> leave me kudos and comments if you enjoyed its where my serotonin comes from and I'll love you forever if you do <3


End file.
